


Das Model

by Cerberusia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Modeling, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There," she says at last, "all dressed up and nowhere to go." Her voice drops, and Chris' stomach swoops. "Gonna make it worth my while?" (Kate did some modelling in college; Chris finds the portfolio).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Model

**Author's Note:**

> For chrisargent, the biggest Chris/Kate shipper I know XD Her prompt, left on the DILF Teen Wolf Kink Meme, was _Kate did some modeling in college and Chris finds the portfolio._ , and a link to [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8u12ivARC1rbse85o1_500.jpg) (SFW, just about).

Chris has always known that Kate's beautiful enough to do modelling. He'd told her that once, when they were both tipsy, and she'd laughed, low and warm, and said something about cliches. He didn't really hear, too busy looking at her hair spread out over the coverlet.

He's still surprised when he comes across an online portfolio containing photos of her, though. He's less surprised when he enlarges one to find that yes, that's lingerie she's modelling. It's a cheesecake shot: black lace panties and bustier, which he happens to know that she actually owns. She's smiling at the camera, but in true Kate fashion it's a challenging sort of smile.

A familiar smile.

He calls her, only half-expecting her to pick up. But it must be a slow night up in Ontario, because she picks up on the fourth ring.

"Sweetie," she says, and Chris can't take his eyes off the photo.

"Kate," he says. Clears his throat. "I, uh, found those modelling photos you did in college. Very, uh, artistic." Kate snorts, the sound crackling down the line.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Her voice is soft and low. "So which one's your favourite?"

Chris licks his dry lips. He should have known she'd ask that.

"I've only looked at one," he says. He feels inexplicably embarrassed. Kate sighs.

"Let me guess...either the one of me straddling the chair, or the one of me on the desk." Chris flushes up to his hairline.

"The, uh, the desk one." He clears his throat again. "I like the shoes. Very - you."

"Yeah, all the stuff's mine. Isn't the bustier cute? I don't get much chance to wear it, though." Her voice takes on a playful tone. "Hey, I'll put it on now!" And before he can get a word in edgeways, he hears her fling down the phone as she goes to change. He focusses on keeping his breathing even and not imagining what she looks like in it, whether she's wearing the panties with it or not, if she's wearing _any_ panties with it -

"Got it! The panties too - the ones I was wearing were blue and they didn't really go," Kate explains.

"All you need is the shoes," says Chris before he can help himself, and right away he knows that there's no turning back. Sure enough, Kate laughs, high and bright, and says,

"I've still got those too - they're my standard 'going out' shoes. Good investment, huh?"

"Huh," says Chris. He can hear rustling as she digs them out.

"There," she says at last, "all dressed up and nowhere to go." Her voice drops, and Chris' stomach swoops. "Gonna make it worth my while?"

"Kate," he says, and his voice comes out too quiet.

"C'mon," she says, in that voice that always used to lead him into trouble when they were kids, and he can just imagine her smile as she says it and he hasn't seen her in months and he gives in like he always does.

The study door is already closed, so he doesn't have to get up to close it just for this and feel even guiltier. He stares at the picture as he jerks himself off quickly, only half-seeing it: most of his attention is on Kate, the soft sighs down the phone. It's all for his benefit, he knows - left to her own devices she's totally silent - but that doesn't make it any less real. She wants him to know she's getting off, and him to get off on that. He works himself faster, envisioning her in that getup on some Ontario motel bed, rubbing the heel of her hand against her clit and arching her hips up, knees pressing together then opening wide as she works herself, mouth open and smiling.

Chris comes first, mouth pressed against his fist, and he listens to Kate breathing heavily as he cleans up. She comes with a quiet _uhn_ , and a kind of uncontainable love wells up in Chris at the familiarity of the sound.

There's silence for a few seconds, Chris listening to the rustling as Kate rides out the aftershocks.

"So," she says at last, "once I'm done here, I'm thinking of coming down for a visit. Haven't seen Allison in a while, you know? I bet she misses her favourite aunt."

"Her only aunt," Chris reminds her as he always does, and grins as she laughs. "She does, though. I think she idolises you a little."

Kate makes cooing noises. "Well, it's only natural. I _am_ pretty awesome, let's face it."

"The thing I love most about you is your self-confidence," Chris blurts out and shit, that was meant to be a joke, he didn't mean to say it like that. Kate laughs again.

"You're so cute after you've come. Tell you what: when I come down, I'll show you what _I_ love most about _you_."

"Sounds fair," says Chris, and he's pathetically proud of how his voice doesn't wobble. God, he can imagine her face exactly as she says that.

"See you then," she says, switching from sultry to chirpy in a heartbeat. "Love you."

"Yeah," says Chris, fingering his wedding ring on the computer desk and thinking of Kate's hair spread out over her pillow like the world's most inappropriate halo, "love you too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [she's playing her game (It's Understood Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230693) by [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel)




End file.
